


Sweet Talk

by cappuccino_wafer



Series: Yandere Monsters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fic from sans' pov, reader a low key bully, yandere underswap sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: Oh (Name), haven't you learned? You can't make Sans go away!He'll be by your side through thick and thin!He loves you, (Name)!He's your only true friend!"Piss off!"(Name), that sounds so beautiful! Will you do it again?





	Sweet Talk

  Hearing the blaring sounds of his alarm, Sans immediately jumped up in surprise. Dazed, he at first didn't realize that the alarm had gone off for a reason. Then, as the clock kept blaring, Sans was quick to remember the fact that it was a school day and he needed to get dressed and out the door. So, being quick on his feet, he rushed to get out of his bed. He had tons of time to spare before being late, or before school even started for that matter. Still, to not be early went against all his morals. Plus, waking up Papyrus would always roughly take about thirty minutes. Unlike Sans' pristine morals, Papyrus' own weren't as "squeaky-clean," you could say.  

  Shaking his head, Sans concluded he was stalling. With that thought in mind, he hurriedly opened his drawers containing his school uniform. First he pulled out a plain white button up shirt, followed by a dark green blazer, then out next were a pair of similarly colored slacks. Sans slipped off his fuzzy cloud-printed pajamas and then replaced them with the required outfit. Looking himself over in a mirror, he tapped his chin with his finger. 

  Something from his look was missing. And with that one thing, he felt off for some reason. Then, it came to him. His bandanna of course! Though the school had a pretty strict uniform policy, some accessories were allowed, and luckily for Sans, his bandanna was one allowed. He fished around a top drawer looking for it, when he finally grabbed ahold of it, he quickly tied it around his neck. The cyan color of the bandanna stood out from the green, it was not a subtle look, but it looked nice!

  Looking himself over in the mirror one last time, he nodded at his reflection in approval.

  Now, his mission was to wake Papyrus. Which would be quite the process. 

  He practically marched right down the hall to his brother's room, ready to wake him. He opened up the door with no hesitation. 

   "Brothe-!" Sans had started, yet was (pleasantly) taken aback when the sight of an awakened Papyrus was before him. 

   "Hey bro." He gave Sans a lazy wave. 

  Sans' response was a confused nod of acknowledgment. While he was still completely bewildered, it was pleasant to see his brother be up and running. 

   "Hello, brother! Thanks to you being awake, we might be earlier to school today!" Sans exclaimed with the biggest grin present. 

   "Yeah, yeah. I'll be done in a bit." It seemed as if Papyrus hadn't listened at all to what Sans stated, but as long as he was finally moving, it didn't bother him. 

  With another quick nod, Sans exited the messy room and closed the door behind him. 

  An hour had passed, and Papyrus has not been heard from since. Maybe Sans had been too careless. 

  Ready to scold Papyrus, Sans walked right up to his room once again. 

  He quickly turned the knob, and to no surprise, Papyrus was sleeping away the time. 

   "Papyrus!" He loudly began. 

  Though, this wasn't very useful as it only caused Papyrus to stir slightly. 

   "Papyrus..." He sighed out before continuing, "Please don't make me get the water..." Whenever Papyrus would sleep in to a point that was no longer accepted by Sans, he'd get a cup of water and throw it on him.

   "Papyrus. I am giving you one last chance before I bring the water." No response. Sans winced as he spoke out the last words, "You leave me no choice, brother."  

  He tensed up as he made his way to the kitchen, ready to fill up a mug with cold water. He held the porcelain mug under the tap, which was followed by the opening of the tap. The water was quick to fill the mug to the brink of overflowing, but Sans turned off the tap before that could happen. 

  Looking at the mug completely filled by water, Sans saw his own reflection. The look of guilt quickly flashed across his face. Though he had woken Papyrus using this method many times before, it never made him feel any less guilty for doing it. In his guilt-stricken state, he still did notice how there was just too much water. If he moved even just a little bit, it was guaranteed to spill. Using common sense, he dumped a bit back into the sink. Now being sure of the "security" of the water, Sans raced back into Papyrus' room, ready to give him quite the awakening. Would it be "quite the awakening" if it's happened to him before? Probably not. But Sans wasn't going to dwell on this he was just going to splash and dash. 

  Well, he wasn't going to dash. He was going to stay in that room for as long as he needed in order to scold Papyrus into waking up. The sound of the door creaking did make him cringe a bit, but nonetheless, he advanced. 

  Opening the door fully, he looked inside. Sans was once again surprised by the sight of Papyrus being awake and aware. On top of that, he was even dressed in uniform! Sure, it was sloppy looking, but he was dressed! 

   "You can lose the water." He spoke out plainly, and Sans could see the subtle-yet-not-so-subtle smirk growing on his face. 

  In his disbelief, Sans just stared blankly at the mug. "...What am I supposed to do with this now...?" 

  Papyrus shrugged, "Drink it?" 

  He shook his head at the suggestion, "No time for that!" "Well, actually lookin' at the clock I can see that there's plenty of tim-" "No time! Now come on, let's go!" At his words, Papyrus just put his hands up in surrender and went along with his words without a fight. 

  Next to the door they were exiting, were both their backpacks. Sans made sure his was well adjusted whereas Papyrus just threw it over his shoulder and called it a day. 

  Soon, they exited and closed the door. 

  Beginning to walk to school, the two stood side-by-side in comfortable silence. That is, until Papyrus broke it, 

   "...You know you forgot to put the mug down, right?"

  Sans, understandably confused, looked down at his hands to see that, yes, he did still have the mug from earlier. But they were already quite the distance away from home. 

   "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Sans looked over to a patch of grass and dumped the water out there. 

   "Just noticed." Sans sighed as he took off his backpack, set it on the ground, and kneeled on the concrete sidewalk to place the mug inside the bag. Once he placed it inside, he stood up and adjusted the bag once more. 

  The rest of the walk to school went without incident. 

  As it was still early in the morning, there wasn't many students on campus. However, there was a face he was surprised to see so early. 

  Well, multiple (three) faces. 

  The first being the face of a blue bunny named Tim. He had a part-time job being a churro vendor, but his attitude usually soiled it. The guy absolutely hated his job. The next face he had seen was much more friendly looking. This one belonging to an orange (or peach? color was unknown to him) -colored cat named Jimmy. It was kind of funny how their names were so similar. Just with an extra 'my' added to Jimmy's name. Sans wasn't too surprised to see him early, though. He was also pretty sure Jimmy also worked part-time at some restaurant or something.

  Now, the last face. The last one belonged to a girl. A girl with the name of (Name) (Last Name). Out of all three, she was the one who Sans knew the most. She was a human, one with a (skin color) complexion, (hair length) (hair color) hair, she was pretty... well... pretty! On top of that, she was also really nice! Though Papyrus didn't seem to like her too much. He wasn't sure why, but that was okay, because he liked her. So to him, Papyrus' opinion on her, while easily disagreeable, didn't mean too much to him. 

  But, he was confused by her being here so early in the morning. She was always late to first period, so her being early was both weird and nice to see. He was on his way to approach her, when it seemed he started getting... nervous? The feeling was foreign, yet he continued. 

  He was choking up and he hadn't even gone completely over to her yet. 

  That was when he tripped and fell. Of course, his backpack came down with him. Along with a wince-worthy collision with the ground, he could hear something break within his 'pack. 

  ...There goes the mug... 

  He stood up and dusted himself off. Of course, his concerned brother was quick to come to his side. 

  "Bro, you okay? Looked like that hurt." Papyrus gave him some pats on the back. Sans nodded and assured him he was fine, when he heard a faint giggling. 

  Confused, he looked around to see no one laughing. 

  That is, until he saw both Tim and (Name) covering their mouths. They were the ones laughing. Meanwhile, Jimmy seemed to be scolding the two before giving Sans a sympathetic look. 

  Why were they laughing..?

  Sans pondered for a bit on how someone falling and hurting themselves could be found humorous in any way, but, maybe the way he fell was funny?

  It wasn't clear to him why exactly they were laughing, but he was sure they were laughing with him, and not at him. Why they'd be laughing with him? Well, even Sans concluded that he had fallen in a funny way (though of course he couldn't see it).

  When Sans looked back at Papyrus, he was sending a glare their way, which resulted in them stifling their laughs through their hand. Though he did spare Jimmy from his harsh glare. 

  Sans shrugged it off, Papyrus was just taking it the wrong way. They were laughing with him. Plus (Name) was way too nice to ever laugh at someone else unless she was laughing along with them. He couldn't be too sure about Tim, but that's okay. 

  Yup, laughing with him, not at him. He repeated this over and over in his head. Telling himself that this was the case.

  Quite a bit of time had passed since then, and it was now nearing the start of first period. 

  Which, for him and (Name), was History. So he looked forward to the class with her. 

  Now what to do about that mug...

  Before he could even think about what to do with it, the first bell rang. Time to get to class. 

  In fact, Sans was so focused on the mug and the feelings he got when approaching (Name), that when the bell had rang, he was completely unaware of the growing population of students on campus. 

  For only a minute, Papyrus followed Sans, before going his own separate way to get to his class. Now Sans was all on his own to get to his class. 

  Walking through the crowded halls was never fun. Bumping into others, having to apologize, it was just exhausting. Physically? A bit. Mentally? Definitely. It always took so much to just to not get heated. Why'd he always have to be the one who has to apologize? Jeez. Also, Sans would try to rush to class, but he was never as fast as the freshmen. 

  Squeezing through the literal waves of freshmen and people taller than him, he finally made it to his class. Well, to the door at least. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, he twisted the knob. To his dismay, the door didn't open. 

  Why him, why now. There was so many people touching him just by walking by and wow wasn't that unpleasant. He was basically seconds away from chewing everyone out. 

  The last straw was when someone actually pushed him into the door. It would've been a head on collision (that would've hurt, a lot) had he not quickly put his hands in front of him and pushed himself back upright. 

  He balled up his fists, and with a forced smile, turned back around. 

  However, instead of seeing the face of some random person he was expecting, he was surprised (whether it was pleasantly or not was a mystery to even him) to see the apologetic smile on (Name)'s face. 

  His forced smile instantly fell and was replaced with a look of slight confusion. Did (Name) push him? Well, of course she did, she was right there in front of him. Though the look of apology on her face instantly told him she didn't do it on purpose. 

   "I am so sorry, Blue!" She suddenly blurted out. "Okay, so, um, I was trying to, like, get here but I was pushed! And I didn't really know how to balance myself so I reached out and accidentally pushed you! Once again, I'm so, so, so sorry!" 

  Sans shook his hands in dismissal, "No, it's fine! All that matters is that you didn't get hurt!" He grinned. 

  This 'let it slide' attitude of his confused (Name) for a second. Why wasn't he getting mad? 

  It was fair to say it annoyed her a bit, yet she refused to let that show. 

   "But you almost got hurt? Are you sure it's okay? Can I make it up to you?"  She continued, though she was speaking a bit fast, Sans could understand every word and was touched by her apology. Even though it wasn't even her fault. She had stated earlier that someone else had pushed her.

   "It's fine, really! But can I ask just one question?" 

   "Oh for sure! What is it?" The once apologetic and nervous smile softly faded into one of relief. 

  "Do you perhaps know who pushed you?" He raised one of his "brows" as he questioned. 

  At his question, (Name)'s expression contorted into one of annoyance as she crossed her arms and looked away. 

   "Yeah, it was just my douche of a friend. His name's Tim. He's always pulling some dumb crap and me and Jimmy get sucked into it." She shook her head at the description she gave him. 

  Sans slowly nodded at the information given to  him. He never really liked Tim in the first place, anyways. Maybe he can have a chat with him? Just to tell him to lay off (Name) a bit. 

  The second bell rang. 

  Now was the time the teacher unlocked the door and let all students pile in. This history teacher stood out a bit from any other teachers Sans could even think of. To start off, he was very young. Either late twenties or early thirties, but this dude just looked youthful. He had slightly tan skin, a clean shaven face, sharp jaw, dark brown curly hair, and he was pretty muscular (he used to be a p.e coach, it made sense). Second reason he stood out was just because he looked like he absolutely loathed his job. Yet as annoyed as he looked, he never really spoke with an annoyed tone. He spoke cheerfully and was a pretty great teacher. So maybe his face was just... like that? Except no, he really did hate his job. Often times when they got off track or class was near over, he would often drop the cheerful tone and would talk about he 'wasn't paid enough' to deal with the class(es) he had. 

  Last thing that threw Sans off? The fact almost every girl drooled over him. Sure he had muscles, but really? Drooling over a teacher? That was just weird. Even (Name) seemed to be into him! Sans hoped this wasn't the case, though. But how else is a girl diligently paying attention (when she usually never does) and writing down everything he says into her notebook (WHICH SHE USUALLY NEVER DOES) supposed to be interpreted?

  Though he was definitely still confused by this, he decided he wouldn't pay it too much attention. Shoving his thoughts aside, he reached down into his backpack to pull out his notebook. Which was just a plain bright sky blue color. A five-subject one. Was it a requirement for the class? Nope. He just thought it'd be a bother to replace his notebook every few weeks because he filled them up. 

  As he reached down back into his backpack to pull out his pencil pouch (it was the same color as his notebook), he touched something. It was hard and cold. For a split second, he had completely forgotten about the broken mug, he really should do something about it soon. 

  Maybe right now would be a good time? 

  He raised his hand and he received a nod from the teacher, telling him to go ahead.

   "May I go to the restroom?" He received yet another nod. 

  As soon as he got the approval, he zipped up his backpack and picked it right u- "Leave the 'pack." Really. With an internal groan, he set the backpack back down again. Though since he had already asked to go to the bathroom, he didn't want to just sit down again and so he just exited the class. Sure he couldn't fix his problem straight away, but at least he could kill some time? 

  He let out a small sigh as he mindlessly wandered the halls. He was going to head back to his class when he spotted Tim sitting against the wall. He was leaning back. Sans squinted at him a bit before moving behind a wall to watch him from there. 

  Man, just look at that delinquent, skipping class- just who does he think he is? Especially to be pushing around (Name) like he did in the morning! He pondered for a second. Should he go and confront him?  It seemed like a good idea, but also not? He couldn't decide. 

  Just as he did finally make up his mind, however, (Name) walked right up to Tim and sat by him.  

  Wasn't there a rule about not letting two students leave class at the same time..? Why was (Name) here? 

  The two of them were just talking. Why (Name) stayed friends with a guy like him was a mystery to Sans. Maybe their conversation would tell him..? 

  It was a long shot, but did he care? Kind o- No. The answer's no.

  Wanting to not be seen, he pressed his back against a wall and quickly ducked behind a trash bin, just so that he could be close enough to hear or at least pick up pieces of their conversation. 

   "So... what's up with you?" Tim began.

  (Name) shrugged, "Not much, but I think that ...'s into me" She laughed a bit. Sans wasn't one hundred percent sure, but did she say a name? One more time would be good. 

   "You sure?" 

   "Pretty much positive, kinda sad to see, not gonna lie." 

  Why won't they say the name again? This was way too frustrating. Almost to the point Sans almost banged his skull against the wall, but of course, refrained from doing so. 

   "..s? Like, the one in blue?" Blue? 

   "Yeah, yeah. Either him or you." Ugh.

  Tim scoffed, "Only in your dreams would I ever be into you of all people." 

   "Then good thing I dreamed it last night, right?" 

  What. Why would (Name) dream about TIM of all people? Sure they were good friends and all, but still! Sans' thoughts were interrupted by a laugh shared between the two. 

   "Good to know." Tim followed up. 

   "Nah, I was just messin', only in YOUR dreams would I ever dream of you." She snickered. 

   "If it's not me, then who is it? Jimmy?" 

  "Oh my god, none of you. Anyways, speaking of him, why isn't he here?" At the last question, Sans had tensed up a bit, but this made him relaxed once again.

  "You really need an answer to that?" 

   "Not really." 

   "Thought so." 

  The most frustrating part about all this was the fact that now, all of a sudden, Sans could hear them PERFECTLY! He could hear what they were talking about without a problem, but when it came to hearing literally any other name other than "Jimmy" he was inept! Hard of hearing! It was completely and utterly infuriating! 

   "Anyways, nice talking with you dude. I should head back to class now." 

   "Oh wow, look at li'l Ms. Goody Two-shoes over here!" Tim snickered.

  "Oh, shut up. I'd stay longer if I hadn't said I'd come and bring Sans back to class."  Oh. So that's how she was able to leave while Sans was out. 

  "How do you plan on going back with no Sans?" 

  "I'll, uh, find him. Eventually." 

  "Where you gonna start, genius?" 

   "Are you dumb-" "Some could say that's what they'd use to describe me." "Oh my god let me finish, I'll start at the bathroom, 'cause that's where he went."

   "You're gonna go into the bathroom?" 

  "No, YOU are." 

  No thanks. Nope.

  "And what makes you think I'll help you look?" 

  Don't help her look. 

   "The fact I said so? Now, get up." Tim let out a long and exaggerated sigh.

  "That's the spirit. Anyways, come on." Sans heard one set of footsteps fading away. 

  "Hey, smartass, the bathrooms are this way." After that was stated, Sans heard an echoed "shut up I knew that!" 

  Sans began to slightly panic. He can either act like he was ditching (like a delinqu- cool kid) or crawl along the floor and get away. He took too much thinking, and so the footsteps heading his way were getting louder and louder. 

  Finally making his choice, he scoot away from the trash bin and leaned against the wall. As the footsteps approached him even more, he did begin to feel a slight sense of panic, yet he knew he was probably all good. Maybe. Please say he was all good. That he didn't look suspicious.

  At first, (Name) quickly walked by him and didn't notice him. It was most likely that she was dead set on finding him and bringing him back to class. Then, Tim was next to pass by. Neither had taken a second glance at him.

  Spoke too soon, actually. Tim walked backwards and met Sans straight on. 

   "Hey (Name), found your guy." 

  No answer.

  Tim let out a sigh, before cupping his hands around his mouth and speaking, "HEY (NAME), I FOUND YOUR GUY." 

   "SHUT UP TIM I'M SERIOUS." 

   "OH MY GOD, (NAME), CAN YOU JUST GET OVER HERE?"

  There was a loud groan.

   "FINE BUT IT BETTER BE WORTHWHILE." 

  Her footsteps were heard coming around again and, again, she didn't spot Sans.

   "So?" She began tapping her foot impatiently, "Where is he?" 

   "Are you blind?" Tim pointed downwards at Sans, "He's literally right here!" (Name)'s eyes trailed down and when she saw Sans, she gasped. 

   "Blue, oh my god, I am so sorry. Anyways, we really should head back to class now." She offered him her hand, and he took it gladl- and wow her hand was soft. He was practically left speechless. 

   "Anyways, bye Tim! I'll see you later!" With a wink and a bounce in her step, she started leading Sans away. But she wasn't like this around Tim or Jimmy... Was... Was she only this happy and cheerful around him? That... made him feel immensely fuzzy and happy.  Lost in his thoughts, Sans felt a sudden tug and he was sent down to the floor. 

   "Blue!? Are you okay!? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" 

  She tugged him? But why would she do that?

   "I am so, so, SO sorry. I hope you're fine?" She helped him back up. 

    "No need to worry! I am okay!" He shot her a toothy grin and a thumbs up. 

  She let out a sigh of relief, "I am so glad. Once again, so sorry. I saw our class so I got a bit... excited? Anyways, I didn't want to be later than we already were, so I tugged you so we could get there quicker. I am so sorry, I should've looked to see if you were paying attention."

   "No, no! It's fine! I should have been paying attention from the very beginning!" 

  (Name) opened up her mouth to speak, but had no words to say and so she closed it up. 

  Then, she opened up again, "W-well, if you insist." With a soft smile she turned away from him and continued making her way to the classroom. 

  It took a few seconds to register, but Sans finally caught up to her. 

  The two were enveloped in silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything. Well, he hoped so at least. To him, the silence was very comfortable. 

  Once they ended up at their classroom's door, (Name) gestured for him to go inside first.  

   "...You were out longer than me. So you should go in first." She spoke up. 

  Judging by her words, Sans must've looked puzzled. 

   "O-oh! Right!" (Name) opened the door and he walked right into a lesson, effectively interrupting. 

  The entire class turned their heads to look at him. Save for some who glanced up, and then right back down at their notes. 

   "Mind explaining why you were out," the teacher looked at the clock and then back at Sans, "for forty minutes?"

  (Name) placed her hand on Sans' shoulder (which made him jump a bit), "Sir, if you don't mind, I don't think it matters what exactly he was doing, just that he didn't ditch and now he's here." 

  He let out a sigh, "Yeah, yeah. Thank you (Name) for getting him, now both of you take your seats, I'd like to finish up here." 

  (Name) nodded quickly and headed back to her seat, as did Sans. 

  The rest of the period was uneventful. 

  As were the periods leading up to lunch. 

  Sans recieved his 'lunch' which consisted of a microwaved, and sad cheeseburger, some just as microwaved tater tots, with a carton of milk and juice. Apple juice. For some reason the orange juice here just tasted... spicy and nasty. 

  Now to find a place to sit. 

  As he looked around the cafeteria for a seat, he noticed someone waving at him. On closer inspection, it was (Name)! 

  Walking over to her, Sans could only tense up. Like, what if he trips again? That'd be pretty bad. Very bad. Then it would just lead to (Name) probably moving away. 

  Scratch that- (Name) and friends. 

  Sans refused to let it show, but he was deeply annoyed that Tim and Jimmy were with her. Jimmy, he can tolerate. But Tim was just getting more and more annoying with each interaction (or indirect interactions) they had. 

  As he neared close and closer, (Name) pat the seat next to her and the mix of just being tense, annoyed, and happy, was a bit overwhelming. 

  He sped up anyways and took his seat next to her. 

  Tim and Jimmy looked extremely confused. They shared a look before giving that same exact look to (Name). 

  (Name) clasped her hands togetger with a smile, before throwing her arm around Sans. 

   "Guys, meet my new b-f Blue!" She exclaimed cheerfully. 

  The two looked disappointed for a split second, before their expressions of utter confusion came back. 

   "(Name) what." (Name) bit down on her lower lip as she nodded. 

  Then, she unwrapped her arm and used her hand to quiet her laugh as she pointed towards the two. 

   "You should've seen your faces!" She made a fist with the hand she using to point and hit the table a bit. 

  Confused, Jimmy pointed at the two and spoke, "Wait. So you two aren't..?" 

   "No you dingus. This is my newest pal, Blue. Or Sans. I like calling him Blue though." 

   "Hey, cucklor- (Name), can we talk for a bit?" Jimmy motioned towards an empty spot in the cafeteria with his head. 

   "Yeah, yeah for sure! And did you just almost call me cucklord?" 

  Jimmy immediately flushed with red and he stood up from his seat immediately, "N-no! Look, I admit it slipped out, but is this the time? Let's go." 

   "We'll be right back!" (Name) sent a wink towards the two remaining guhs before walking with Jimmy. 

  As they walked away, the last words Sans could hear were "It's hot to demand you know?" And that was immediately followed up by a "Oh my god (Name) stop." 

  Then, he couldn't hear their conversation at all. 

  Just him, Tim, and the silence around their area. And also Tim's annoyed expression. 

   Sans drummed his fingers on the table a bit, just trying to pass the time. 

   Finally, Tim spoke up, "So... you into...?" He gestured back to (Name) using his thumb.

  Into her? Well he sure felt an "interest" in her. That was certain. But was he certainly "into her?" 

   "Well..." As he spoke, Tim simply raised an eyebrow. 

  Sans glanced back at (Name) and Jimmy. Jimmy was crossing his arms whilst (Name) was wiping a tear from her eye, didn't seem bad though, she was smiling. Jimmy just shook his head.

   "Well?" Tim questioned, regaining Sans' attention. 

   "Well... I don't know..." 

   "You don't know?" Sans shook his head. 

  Tim unknowingly leaned in a bit closer, seemingly interested. 

    "You think you can figure it out in the next couple minutes?" Figure out his feelings for (Name) in only a couple of minutes? Was that possible? Didn't seem plausible. 

   "'Nd don't give me any of this "I don't know" crap either." He added in, slightly mocking Sans in the process. 

   "I, uh, don't necessarily think that'd be possible." 

  Tim shifted to resting his cheek on his hand, "Oh, really?" 

  He received a nod. 

   "Not even if you really think about it? You can't tell if you're into (Name) (Last Name)?" 

  Once again, a nod. 

   "Jeez." Tim was going to continue, but Jimmy and (Name) had returned, taking their seats by the bunny man and skeleton. 

   "Hey sorry we took so long, we were just having a chat." (Name) was the first to speak.

   "Bout?" His level of interest was basic, but she had Tim's attention. 

   "Chick stuff, you wouldn't get it." 

  Tim shook his head at Jimmy, "Wow. We been friends for how long now? 'Nd you didn't mention you were a chick?" 

   "I'm not a girl." 

  Tim blew him off, "Yeah, yeah. What ever you say Janice." 

  Jimmy looked absolutely horrified with the name given to him. 

   "Tim don't be like that to our dear friend-" "Thanks (Name)." "Jenny." "Are you serious!?" 

  Amidst their friendly and chummy aura, Sans just felt out of place. Sure, (Name) was here, but that didn't really do much as she was mainly paying attention to her friends. He could just get up and walk away, but was that too rude? Now his only option was to wait for the bell to ring so they can just move along to their next period. 

  After about four straight minutes of not being included into the conversation once, the bell had finally rung. Sans straight up was thanking everyone there was to thank. Whether it be gods, outside forces, the school itself, man, there was just so many things to thank, and he was hitting them all. 

   "Oh shoot! Hey Blue, wanna walk with me after school?" (Name) quickly asked him.

  This question was met with not one, but two disapproving glances from both Tim and Jimmy. 

  Blue planned on answering, when Tim jumped into the conversation, "Hey (Name) I thought we were supposed to do somethin'?" 

   "Since when dude?" She sent him a wink, which then turned into her rolling her eyes. Sans caught the wink though, and was wondering what was going on. "So, Blue, what do ya say? Yay or nay?" 

  "Y-yay?" (Name) grinned at his response, "Sweet! See you after school then!" She waved him goodbye before hooking her arms with Tim's and Jimmy's before walking away. 

  Can't say he wasn't looking forward to it. One, he'd finally see the route (Name) takes, two- wait was that weird just now? It felt weird. He wasn't too sure on why he'd be excited for that, but he was. Oh well, the more he dwelled on it, the weirder he'd feel, so of course, he decided to drop the thought from his head altogether as he headed to his next class.

  And the class after that.

  The class after that.

  Followed up by his last two classes. 

Quickly realizing he hadn't yet told Papyrus of his plans, he quickly fished around his backpack looking for his phone to text him, when suddenly, Papyrus appeared next to him. 

   "Hey bro." 

  Sans jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice. 

   "Papyrus! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Sans crossed his arms with a slight pout. "Not to do it." "Exactl-" "Anyways, what's the holdup?" "What holdup?" "We're supposed to be heading home."

  Sans slightly winced, "Well... You see... I kind of made plans to meet someone after school."  

   "Oh, that's cool. With who?" Stiffening up, Sans tried his best to reply. He knew Papyrus wasn't fond of (Name) like he was. 

   "A friend!" 

   "Who's this friend?" Shoot.

  Sans mumbled an answer, it was unintelligible and his voice was not even close to coming above a simple whisper. 

   "Couldn't hear ya." 

   "I said..." And he trailed off, once again only muttering the name. 

   "One more time would be nice." 

   "(Name)." Papyrus' eyesockets widened a bit in surprise at the name. 

   "(Name)?" He asked once more, for confirmation. 

   "Yep!" 

   "As in (Name) (Last Name)?" 

   "Yes that's correct!" Sans was trying to play off his nervousness. 

   "I don't think- I don't think that's really the best ide-" He was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Blue! What's holding you up!?" Well, would you look at that. Speak of the dev- angel and she will come. 

   "I'm sorry Papyrus, I think it's rude to keep people waiting. I'll see you later!" Papyrus tried to get in one last word, but Sans had already bolted to go meet with (Name). Papyrus let out a sigh as he decided to make his way home. 

   "So which way are you headed?" Sans questioned. 

   "Oh! Okay, so like, first I go past the donut shop, then past this barber shop, some obscure fast food place, but the food isn't fast, a car repai- and I'm just now realizing I probably shouldn't speak all this right now, huh? Anyways, you'll see!" She spoke rapidly, so quickly. Was she... nervous? For some reason, the thought of her being nervous because of him made him feel happy and fuzzy once again. Maybe, and this was a big maybe, he was just a little bit.. into her..? 

  BUT IF HE WAS IT WAS DEFINITELY MINUSCULE! 

   "..ue? Hey! Blue!" When Sans came back from whatever world he was in, he was taken by surprise when he was met with (Name)'s face merely inches away from his own. Of course, he began to stumble over his words as his cheekbones instantly erupted in color. 

  "Oh good, you're alive. Well..." Her eyes trailed up and down his figure, "As alive as you could be, I guess?" She shook her head, "Nevermind. Anyways, All I was asking was if you wanted to hang at the donut shop for a bit or the food place before we continue, y'know, heading to my place?" 

   "I guess the donut shop? Something sweet sounds good right about now!" (Name) nodded in approval.

   "Good taste, skele-man." She gave him a thumbs up. 

  With that said, they started making their way over to the donut shop. 

  After an approximated thirty minutes of walking, they finally made it. The shop was farther yet also closer than Sans had originally imagined. The building itself looked very worn, however, which was the opposite of what he had expected. The pink paint was spray painted on, chipping, and just looked pretty nasty. Not to mention the different shades of pink overlapping some areas from where you could tell the owners tried to cover things up. The roof was simply flat and a dark brown, with an overhang. Under the overhang were the words "Jerichard's Donuts & Ice cream" painted in white. "Jerichard" was honestly the most unappealing name Sans had ever read, but it was worth a shot. 

  The sound of a bell interrupted his thoughts. (Name) had gone ahead and opened the door while Sans was studying the building. (Name) held the door open for him, gesturing to the inside with her head. He was quick to rush up to her and as she entered, so did he. 

  The first sight they were met with was a bored looking Jimmy who was resting his cheek on his palm, but he instantly perked up at the sight of (Name). 

  Jimmy? But didn't he work at a restaurant? 

   "Heeey, Jim-boy-" (Name) greeted but was immediately stopped when Jimmy put a paw up to stop her. 

   "(Name), never call me that again, and no. You know I can't give you any more free stuff." 

  (Name) pouted, "Aw come on, I don't come for just free stuff y'know?" 

  Jimmy raised a brow, "Then what else do you come here for?" 

  With her hands clasped behind her back and a grin, (Name) responded with "To scope out some eye-candy." 

  What. 

  Jimmy groaned as he covered his face with both of his paws and let out a muffled "(Name) I'll have you kicked out." 

  With a giggle, (Name) then pulled Sans into a side hug and wrapped her around him, "Anyways Jimmy, besides hoping for you to hook me up, I was actually gonna pay for the both of us today."  

  Jimmy uncovered his face and cleared his throat, "And what'll that be?" 

  Unwrapping her arm that was around Sans, she walked up to the ice cream display with a finger to chin, letting out a small "hmm..." 

   "(Name)?" 

   "Mhm?" 

   "You gonna want the usual?" 

 (Name) wiped a small mock tear from her eyes, "You know me so well. And, yeah." 

   "So that's three scoops of (Ice cream flav.) and another of..?" He looked towards Sans, waiting for an answer. 

  Lost in the events, the question went unheard by Sans, who asked for the question to be repeated. Which it was. With a nod, Sans walked over to the display and saw all the usual flavors, but he wanted to step out his comfort zone. 

   "I'll have... cookie dough?" 

  At his decision, (Name) let out a small wince, to which Sans acknowledged with a head turn and a slight raised brow. At his reaction, (Name), wordlessly, waved in her hand in dismissal. 

  When he voiced his decision, Jimmy disappeared into a back room for a seconds before coming back with two medium-sized styrofoam cups.  He packed three scoops of the flavor (Name) asked for into one cup, before packing three scoops of cookie dough into the second cup. 

  He walked back to the cash register and placed them both on the counter, prompting (Name) to fish out her wallet. 

   "Your total's six dollars." 

   "Yeah, yeah. Hold on I've got your six bucks you money stealing thug." 

   "(Name) I work here. I am not stealing your money." 

   "That's what they all say." She shook her head as she handed Jimmy the six dollars and put her wallet away. Jimmy, too, shook his head as he placed spoons in each cup before handing it to them. 

  (Name) thanked him as she walked over to a booth by a window, gesturing for Sans to sit across from her. 

  And sit across from her he did. 

  When he sat down, (Name) stopped eating her ice cream to wait for Sans to eat his. Though being under her stare was a bit unnerving, Sans tried to ignore it as best he could before taking a small spoonful of his own. 

  He could feel his eyesockets go dark as he held the spoon in his mouth. 

  This was his first time trying cookie dough and boy was it nasty. It tasted of freezer burn and ice, with a hint of maybe some ice cream in there. 

   "Yeah... The cookie dough here is pretty terrible. But I didn't know if you had it before or not so... sorry." 

  Sans shook his head as he took the spoon out his mouth and put it back into the cup, pushing it aside. He spoke up, "No, it's fine! You didn't know!"

   "Hey if you want a different flavor I can get you another." 

  He shook his head again, though a bit more quickly this time. "N-no! It's fine, really!" 

   "If you're worried 'bout me spending more money, don't sweat it, I'm sure Jimmy can slide me another."    

  Before he was able to respond, (Name) grabbed his cup before walking back over to JImmy. 

  He couldn't hear the conversation from where he was sitting (gee, deja vu), but the thought was appreciated. Though it looked like (Name) wasn't wrong about Jimmy letting her have another. At the moment she she had her arms crossed and the cup had been placed on the counter. Jimmy looked as if he was sweating slightly, but then he slumped over, walking into the back room. Looks like (Name) had won. 

  Sans began facing forward once again, and started lightly drumming his fingers against the table. 

  When footsteps were heard approaching, he turned to look and (Name) was there with a triumphant smile as she gave him his new cup of ice cream. 

   "See? No problem." 

   "Thank you!" 

  (Name) waved him off, "No need to thank me, just enjoy it. By the way, got you the best flavor they've got here."

  Sans raised a brow before looking into the cup, the contents were of (Ice cream flav.), the exact same she had gotten. 

  When that was settled, she began eating her ice cream happily, not waiting for Sans' reaction this time. She just assumed it'd be good. 

  Though, her assumption was incorrect. When Sans took a spoonful, he could just barely keep himself from repeating his last actions. What kept him from doing so was the fact that (Name) went through the trouble of getting him a new one, and the fact maybe she'd be offended if he didn't like the same flavor she did. That may be immature, and knowing (Name) it'd be pretending to be offended, but, he powered through the entire cup. Regretting each spoonful more than the last. 

  As they finished up, Sans couldn't help but to enjoy (Name)'s company. And feel a slight... attachment to it? He just hoped these meetings would happen more often. 

  And happen more often they did. 

  Almost every day after school, Sans would walk with (Name) and they'd make occasional stops if either of the two had money on them. He was quick to latch onto these emotionally. 

  He became dependent on them. 

  Of course, he'd never let it show. 

  Though, one day, the words and names Sans had come to hate were spoken. 

   "Hey Blue, I gotta take a rain check! I'm gonna tag along with Tim, that cool?" She smiled at him. 

  With a strained smile, his response was a "Of course!" with a wave of his hand as he bid (Name) and the annoyed blue rabbit goodbye. 

  On his own walk home, he walked with clenched fists. He can't exactly explain why the thought of (Name) essentially ditching him for Tim made him feel as angry as it did, but all he knows is that not even "jealous" could explain his emotions at the moment. No, no, hate was more like it. 

  As Sans made it home, the only thoughts going through his mind were that Tim was holding something against (Name). There was no way she'd ditch Sans for the likes of him with no reason whatsoever. Tim had to hold something against her, he just knew it! 

  Storming into his home, he was greeted with a "hey bro" from Papyrus, but he ignored it. Any voice that was not (Name)'s at the moment was not worth even acknowledging He went right past his brother and headed straight for his room. He needed some rest. 

  He threw his backpack to the floor and sat on his bed, before lying on it, positioning his hands atop his chest. Feeling a draft, he began rubbing his arms, but at that moment, he thought of (Name)'s laughter. And how warm it was. As he dwelled on it, he too, began to feel warm. 

  So warm and comfortable that he began to snooze... but... a thought of Tim sleazily laughing along with her also came to mind, making Sans sit up with a start. He just couldn't trust that rabbit! It was his fault that (Name) didn't let Sans accompany her after all! His fists clenched as he stood up, ready to go find the pair. 

  But... he sat back down. He had no way of knowing where they went. 

  For now all he could hope for was that hopefully she wouldn't ditch him again tomorrow. 

  He went to sleep with this hope. 

  The next day came with no warning, and... 

  Sans had completely and utterly jinxed himself. 

  The same words (Name) had spoken the day before left her lips once again. 

   "If you want, you could join us!" (Name) offered, getting a surprised reaction out of the angsty rabbit. 

   "(Name), wha-" She shut him up with a side glare, "So, how 'bout it?" 

  He oh so badly wanted to accept, but he grit his teeth for a split second as he responded with a "It's fine! You two go on ahead." He just had to see what Tim had against her. 

   "You sure?" (Name) questioned. Fearing he might end up accepting the offer, he simply nodded, and so the two left it alone at that. 

  Though this time? He'd follow them. 

  Waiting until the were far away enough to not hear him behind them, he made his move. Every turn they made, he made. They stopped? He stopped. 

  Their little adventure had lead all three of them to a park. They sat on a park bench and now Sans was in a pickle. He could either sit on a bench near them without SOMEHOW being seen, or crouch down behind their bench. He'd get to listen in and it'd be perfectly clear. 

  Seeing as the second option had more benefits, that is the one he chose. 

  He put a hand over his mouth as he slowly approached the back of their bench and sat down in order to not be seen. And just in case, he stretched out his limbs. This was to hopefully throw off any suspicion of any passersby who may be wondering why he was there in the first place. By looking relaxed, he hoped to create the illusion that he was meant to be there. 

   "So..." Tim began, "You and Sans...?" 

   "Tim, I am stopping you right there. Your answer is a no." 

  Tim snickered, "I was just messin'. You really do not like him, huh?" 

  (Name) groaned, "Tim, we've been over this, why do you always need confirmation?" 

  Confirmation? Wait... As the realization that (Name) did not like Sans dawned on him, he felt... empty. But, hate began eating him up from the inside once again, (Name) was probably just saying that because Tim had annoyed her so much to the point that she was forced to say yes! Yes to the fact that she didn't like him! That explained it all!  

  The rest of their chat went by without anything else that Sans considered noteworthy. That is until Tim brought up Jimmy. 

   "Tim..." She groaned, "Me and Jim-boy are just friends! You know this! Wanna know how I know you know this? Because you're also his friend!" 

   "Got a bit defensive there, don'tcha think?" 

  (Name) sputtered, "Pfft, no." 

  Tim nudged (Name) with his elbow, "Hey I can put in a good word for you, easy job done." 

   "Tim I swear I'm going to sock you so hard right now." 

   "Alright, I'll drop it." 

  That's TWO noteworthy things! The fact Tim was annoying (Name) to the point where she said she didn't like Sans, and the fact it seemed (Name) had a crush on Jimmy. And judging by how extra chummy they got at times, it was clear the feelings were requited. 

   "Besides, all he sees me as is a pal!" 

  "I thought you wanted me to drop it." 

  "Shut up, I'm in the mood to talk about it now. Anyways, surely he would've told you by now if he like, liked me, right?" 

  Tim shrugged, "I guess, yeah." 

   "And has he?" 

  "Sorry, but no." 

  "See! I have literally no chance." 

  Tim awkwardly pat (Name) on the back as some sort of comfort. 

  So the feelings were unrequited? For some reason, that infuriated Sans even more than the fact that they had a chance to be requited. How dare Jimmy not see (Name) the way Sans did. But of course, she just had to fall for the only possible guy to not reciprocate her feelings. Seeing as nothing else was noteworthy, Sans just waited until Tim and (Name) parted ways.

  Their entire adventure had taken them from broad daylight to a darkness illuminated by only simple streetlights. It was completely and utterly isolated at this point.

  As Tim walked, Sans followed closely behind. He sped up slightly to walk past him. He was going to leave Tim be, honest! But, Tim provoked him, you see!

  With a snicker, Tim yelled out, "Hey! Sans, right?" 

  Sans turned to face him as he nodded. 

  Tim walked up to him and put his paw on his shoulder, "You gotta get through that head of your's that (Name)? That chick you hang with? Yeah, she absolutely hates your company. So maybe just leave her be, yeah?" 

  Sans clenched his fists and his world went pitch black. 

  When he came back to his sense, a bright, cyan glowing bone, was lodged in Tim's throat. As he gasped for air and clawed at nothing, Sans went to grab his neck. Wrapping his hand gently around it, before gaining an iron tight grip on it, and tightening it in any way he could. The blue colored rabbit was now turning a different shade of blue. A darker shade. However, this method was inefficient, it just was not enjoyable to see. Sans let go off Tim and the cyan bone went away. He shoved him to the side harshly.

  Tim was left wheezing and gasping for air, as he held onto his throat lightly to perhaps open up a bigger airway. The sight prompted a slight chuckle from Sans it was just so amusing to see. But, if he enjoyed the show any longer, this would take forever. With a roll of the eyes, and a smile on his face, he walked right up to Tim once again. As he was now doubled over and coughing, Sans simply kicked him to the ground. 

  He hit the concrete with a thud, landing on his side. Whatever wind he had gained was effectively lost, leaving a wheezing mess once again. It didn't take much effort for Sans to crouch down his level and roll him over so that he was lying flat on his back. The poor rabbit couldn't even speak! What a shame. The most Sans could hear from him were groans and even those were scarce. 

  Standing up, Sans lightly placed his foot atop Tim's chest.

   "You're pathetic." He stated, his voice threatening to break out into a laugh at any moment. 

  Sans removed his foot and tapped at his chin, "You might be useful for something, however." 

  With that said, Sans stepped on him, slightly wobbling. Tim let out a weak grunt at the weight that had been added.   

   "You're not as sturdy as I thought you'd be." Though disappointed, he continued, "Well, if it's not sturdy, I was told it's just best to throw it out." 

  Knowing Tim was on the verge of death, he jumped on his stomach as harshly as he could. Tim's body had gone limp and was now only slightly moving. Though he was limp, he was most certainly not deceased. This was backed up by the fact he hadn't disappeared into a pile of dust. 

  Becoming frustrated with how long this was taking, Sans stepped off of Tim and dragged his body by his ears, dragging his unconscious body along the rocky and bumpy concrete. This was scraping against Tim's arms, legs, and the back of his head, creating small, but open wounds. Starting off with only a slight pink color from the fur and skin being scraped away, soon turned into wounds that began leaking blood. 

  Sans brought him over to an elevated curb. And lightly placed his head at the edge of it. In a mockingly lovingly way, Sans gave crouched down quickly to give his head a small pat before going back to full height. 

  With a deep breath, his foot hovered over the poor rabbit's head, before he stomped his head in once using any and all force.

  Still no dust.

  Ruthlessly, he began stomping his head into the curb endlessly, hearing crunches under his shoe. With each stomp, Tim's face progressively got dirtier and dirtier until-

  Poof.

  He was now nothing but a pile of dust. The snickering rabbit was gone. For good.

  As the rest of the dust drifted to the ground, Sans was breathing heavily. That took so much out of him. Sans looked both ways before crouching down to get a good look at the dust. Quickly realizing that maybe leaving dust behind wasn't the best idea, he removed his bandanna, unfolded it so that it was a square, and with his bare hands, began to pick up the dust and placed it onto the bandanna. 

  He tied it into a small ball and placed it inside one of his many pockets.  

  Well, it'd be useless to off just one now. Might as well take out the other as well. He didn't care if it took forever to find him. 

  Luckily for Sans (Jimmy won't be so lucky), he was still at his job! What luck! The first place he figured to check, and he was there! 

  As he walked into the shop, the bell chimed. 

  Jimmy turned to greet him with a smile and wave, "Hey Sans, what'll you be having today? Though I have to close up soon, so I'd appreciate a quick ord-" His smile dropped once he had seen the the state of Sans' outfit.

  Absolutely filthy. 

  Dusty.

   "Sans... why.. why are your clothes like that..?" He stumbled on a few words, it was painfully obvious he was absolutely petrified.

  Sans was silent.

  His eyes widened with fear, "Listen, I won't tell anyone! I'll even give you free things for as long as I live!" He pleaded.

   "Then I'd like three scoops of (Ice cream flav.), if you wouldn't mind." He smiled gently. 

   "O-of course!" He stammered, as he ran into the back room to pull out a cup, before quickly coming out and giving Sans the three scoops of ice cream he wanted. Shakily, he placed it on the counter. 

  Sans walked up to the counter with a thumb under his chin, "Too bad this will have to be your last order..." He mumbled. 

   "I'm s-sorry, wha-!" He was cut off by a bone pinning his shirt to the wall, effectively keeping him in place as well. He struggled to try to pry himself off.

  Wasting absolutely no time at all, Sans hopped the counter and grabbed the cup of ice cream he had requested. Using a bone and a single hand, he pried Jimmy's mouth wide open and lodged the cup of ice cream in his throat. Tears were quick to cascade down his face like two mini waterfalls.

  Though Sans loosened up a bit.

  He didn't have as much of a problem with Jimmy as he did Tim. 

  Sans simply hated Jimmy for the fact (Name) saved all her feelings for him and he'd never return them. It was a punishable crime, but it had not piled up against him, unlike Tim. 

  Squinting at the ginger cat before him, Sans kept him pinned as a hand covered up his nose, making him unable to breathe at all.

  The cup he had lodged in his throat cut off one airway, while Sans handled keeping his nose plugged to the point where it was futile to try to take in any oxygen whatsoever. 

  Slowly, but surely, Jimmy suffered the same fate that Tim had. Though his death paled in comparison to the various methods that were used to get Tim offed.

  Looking at the dust, he wondered about what'd do, since he couldn't mix up the two dusts. A thought came to him. He walked into the back room himself to grab himself a cup to put little Jimmy's dust in. When he grabbed ahold of a cup, he walked back out and sat on the floor, scooping up all the dust into a small pile until all was cleaned up and was placed in the cup. Sans stood up and clapped his hands to get rid of any remaining dust on his hands. 

  He picked up the cup and nonchalantly walked back home, as if nothing had ever happened.

  Today must've been his lucky day, as Papyrus was found snoozing away on the couch. At least now he couldn't question why Sans was so dusty. 

  He went into the kitchen to grab two sandwich bags and once acquired, he headed into his room. 

  Sans transferred the dust he collected into two different bags and labeled the both of them with a permanent marker. 

  One reading "TIM," and the other reading "JIMMY." 

  Sans knew of a very special place to put these, but that would have to wait for the next day.

  The next day came and Sans was extra cheerful and giddy today. He had even woken up two hours earlier than the usual! Was school even open? Who cares! He cleaned off his uniform to be immaculate and dust free, though he left his bandanna. That thing was so bad he didn't even want to try to attempt to clean it just yet. 

  He also, in his fit of excitement, had forgotten to wake Papyrus, but it was too late for that. He had gone out the door. 

  At school, he had gotten there when the gates had just opened, lucky him! With a bounce in his step he practically ran to (Name)'s locker. He set his backpack on the ground and fished out the two bags of dust he had prepared. Flattening them out, he slid them through the slits in the locker. 

  Successfully! 

  He walked right back outside and waited for (Name) to arrive. 

  When she did, she waved to Sans with a smile, walking right up to him. 

   "How long have you been waiting?" 

   "Not long," Sans shrugged. 

   "I don't think I've ever seen you with your bandanna off." She stated.

   "New look?" 

   "It's working." She went quiet for a bit before speaking again, "Hey I suppose you haven't seen Tim or Jimmy, have you?" 

  Sans shook his head. 

  With each student that arrived on campus, it was clear that (Name) was getting incredibly antsy.

  When the bell rang, she was both incredibly confused and worried. Tim realistically could skip school, but Jimmy? The perfect attendance award holder since literally the fourth grade? He was missing? 

   "(Name) we should get to class." Sans stated, though he was mostly excited to see (Name) open her locker and view her gifts. 

   "...Right." She sighed out. 

  The pair walked to her locker and Sans had to hold back from grinning as he watched her enter her combination. Once again, a look of confusion flashed across her face. She had spotted them. She reached into her locker and took both bags out. A frown quickly washing over her features. 

   "What's wrong?" Sans questioned. 

  (Name) showed him the bags.

   "This is screwed up. They don't show up and someone has the nerve to put these in my locker?"

  Judging by her reaction, it seems she knew what happens to monsters when they get offed. 

   "That's funn-" 

  (Name) stopped dead in her tracks as she glared at Sans, "Funny? You think this is funny?" She hissed out.

  Panicked, Sans began to stammer over his words, "N-no! Of course not! See, you didn't let me finish-" 

   "You're right. I didn't. And you're never going to finish, piss off." With that said, she stormed off. Unbeknownst to her, however, that had no effect on him whatsoever. In fact, the sound of her voice gave him chills. It was just so... beautiful sounding. So... alluring. 

  He absolutely loved it. 

  Though (Name) avoided Sans, Sans did not avoid her. At lunch he sat by her. She didn't protest, but did not speak to him. 

   "You know... it might be likely that they left? Without you?" 

   "I told you to piss off! Why won't you stay away!?" She angrily picked up her tray and walked away somewhere else. Her words told him to piss off, but what he heard was the voice of an angel singing. Leaving him in a dreamlike state the entirety of lunch. 

  She could yell at him all she wants, he wasn't going to go anywhere. The only thing he was afraid of was losing her, and well, now there's nothing to fear. 

  A month passed, and (Name) still had no closure as to where Tim and Jimmy might've disappeared off to. No leads, nothing! Just an endless spiral of confusion. 

  Every single day Sans would remind her that they were gone, and he would change his statement when he sat by (Name). 

  Going from "It's likely that..." statements to "They left you, (Name)." Embedding it into her mind. 

   "(Name), they're bad friends. They left you here. All by yourself. But I didn't! I'm still here, (Name)!" He exclaimed as he played with her hair. 

   "D..."

   "What was that?" 

   "D...drop dead..." 

   "Oh, (Name)! How many times have you said that one?" He questioned with a toothy grin. 

  (Name) stared blankly ahead as she spoke, "...Many times..." 

   "And how many times have I cared?" He laughed childishly. 

    "None..."

   "Exactly! Because, unlike your horrible friends Tim and Jimmy, I'll always stick by you no matter what! Wanna know why?" 

   "Why..." 

   "Because I love you! And I'm your only true friend left!" 

   "You... You are my only friend..."

   "That's right! You got it!" He said in absolute glee. He finally had her in the state he had always wanted her in.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all: monsters turn to dust 
> 
> Me: ok i gotchu homie


End file.
